


1am Ideas

by the_magic_one_is_you



Series: Ideas & Actions [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_magic_one_is_you/pseuds/the_magic_one_is_you
Summary: Cass can't sleep so she has ideas.





	1am Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official foray into writing Casselsa. Taking some liberties since we don’t know what happens to Cassandra in s3 of Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure. Hope y’all enjoy part 1. Part 2 will be along shortly.

_The negotiations went well, _she thinks as she looks up at the ceiling. For what is not the first time, Cass has trouble sleeping, and she cannot pinpoint an exact reason why. Maybe it’s because this is the first time she’s seen Rapunzel since, well, everything. Cass sighs at the memories, intent on blocking them out.

Rapunzel and her father sailed into Arendelle two days ago for trade negotiations; and, despite Cass’s reassurances that the Coronans are even-tempered and fair, Elsa was still anxious about meeting her cousin and uncle. Of course, it was all for naught as the negotiations went smoothly, giving Elsa and Anna plenty of time to get to know their cousin during tea earlier.

But then Rapunzel spoke of her wedding to Eugene, and Cass held back tears. She was supposed to be there. She had received the invitation, but she had declined. After everything that had happened with the moonstone, Cass hadn’t felt worthy of an invitation.

So she swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall and focused on Elsa while Rapunzel told them of her special day.

“It was perfect,” Rapunzel finished with a smile that turned sad. “Except you weren’t there, Cass.”

Cass detected her disappointment and had to excuse herself shortly after. How could Rapunzel forgive her after everything? She avoided Rapunzel for the rest of the day.

Cass feels horrible now, but she isn’t ready to bring up the past. Not yet. Not when she’s doing so well in Arendelle. Her mind flashes back to tea when Elsa fondly told Rapunzel of Cass’s ascent into the Arendelle Royal Guard and how that paved the way for love. Rapunzel was delighted for them.

“You don’t think it’s weird that we’re both women?” Cass blurted.

“Of course not,” Rapunzel said. “You two clearly make each other happy, and that’s all that matters.”

“That’s exactly what I said when Elsa told me,” Anna exclaimed. Anna and Rapunzel would definitely get along.

Cass sits up and sighs. Her gaze falls to the right of her where Elsa is peacefully asleep. _Good._ Elsa sometimes has trouble sleeping, but Cass is happy that tonight is not one of those nights because she doesn’t want Elsa to see her brooding.

_Why can’t I sleep? _Cass racks her brain, going over everything that happened today. Archery practice, breakfast, pacing outside Elsa’s study until the trade papers were signed, lunch and tea with Rapunzel, Anna telling Rapunzel about Elsa’s coronation, Elsa looking adorable, Rapunzel talking about her life in the tower and her wedding…

_Her wedding._ Cass’s eyes widen. When Rapunzel talked about her wedding, Elsa’s gaze turned wistful. And when Elsa told Rapunzel that the wedding sounded lovely, Cass thought she could detect a twinge of longing in her voice.

Cass rubs her temples as an invisible weight is lifted from her mind. Elsa probably wants what Eugene and Rapunzel have. But why hasn’t she said anything? Maybe because theirs is not a common union? _No,_ Cass thinks. _It’s because you told her once that you don’t want to get married._

The clock in the hall strikes twice. 1am. Cass looks down at Elsa’s back, her hair falling in gentle waves as she sleeps on her side. In the moonlight that filters in from the large triangular window, Elsa’s hair looks like it glows. _She’s ethereal. _She loves Cass, and Cass loves her. Cass wants to be hers, in every way possible.

She gingerly slips out of the bed and makes her way down the corridor to the guest room where Rapunzel is staying. An hour later, she finds herself knocking on Anna’s bedroom door. Despite, a grumpy Kristoff answering, he and Anna are onboard with her little plan.

At 2:30, Cass returns to Elsa’s bedroom. She kneels down on the floor at Elsa’s side of the bed and grazes the back of her fingers against a pale cheek. “Elsa,” she whispers.

Elsa’s eyes flutter open, and she sits up quickly, swinging her legs off the bed. “Cass? What’s wrong? Anna? Is everyone alright? What’s-”

Elsa _would_ go from sleeping beauty to anxious queen in a matter of milliseconds. Cass puts a hand on Elsa’s knee. “Everything is fine, love. I’m sorry I woke you.”

Elsa yawns. “Why did you?”

“Because I want to do something.” Cass holds up a ring. “I know that technically you’re supposed to do it, and I’m probably committing a crime right now, but it’s worth it. Queen Elsa, will you marry me tonight?”

Elsa’s eyes are wide as she processes Cass’s words. When she finally blinks, she looks unsure. “Cass…”

“I know what I said before, but when Raps talked about her wedding, I could tell you wanted one for you. For us. And I want one too. I thought I didn’t believe in marriage because I never had anyone, but now I have you; and, I want us to be as committed as any other couple.”

Elsa stares into pleading hazel eyes. Eyes that belong to the woman she loves more than anything. “It won’t be official. No women or men have ever wed the same sex, Cass. There’s no precedent-”

“I don’t care,” Cass interrupts. “It’ll be official to us. And to Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and your uncle. They’re going to be our witnesses. If you say yes, obviously.” Cass holds up the ring higher.

Elsa bites her lip to stifle a tremor and nods. “Yes.”


End file.
